But I Hate You
by Tidal Waves
Summary: A JH fic. Hyde wakes up from a strange dream to find that it may not be so strange after all. What happens when Hyde does something that he has never done before? Read to find out. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Awakening

Summary: H/J fic. Hyde and Jackie finally realize that they were made for each other.   
  


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters not That 70's Show. I wish I did though. Especially Hyde. YUM YUM.   
  
  
  


~¤~ 

Jackie walked slowly towards Hyde with a strange look in her eyes. 

"Steven," she said, "I have something to tell you." 

"So spill," replied Hyde keeping his Zen mask firmly in place even though his insides were fighting a war between 2 emotions; love and hate. 

"Steven, I... I... I think I'm in love with you." the little pixie finally managed to say. 

"That's cool." said Hyde. This was crazy. Jackie wasn't supposed to like him. What was going on? 

Jackie leaned up and brushed her lips gently against Hyde's.   
  
  
  


~¤~   
  


Steven Hyde woke up with a start. 

He was in his basement room in the Foreman's house. Jackie was nowhere in sight. In fact Hyde hadn't seen her all weekend. She and Donna had gone to Kenosha for some girly thing. Hyde had no clue as to what they were dong and he didn't want to. Why would he care anyway? It wasn't as if he actually liked Jackie, right? Why was he even thinking of her? This was stupid. Very stupid. End of discussion. 

But for some reason he couldn't stop thinking of her. And it was just this one time. He had caught himself being almost nice to her recently. He was always looking out for her and hurting Kelso when he was rude. It was starting to scare him. 

Shaking his head, he rolled over on his little cot to check his radio clock. It read 4:38 AM. Hyde groaned and settled back down to sleep.   
  
  
  


~¤~   
  
  
  


The next morning found Hyde sitting in his usual chair in the Foreman basement. 

Eric and Donna were wrestling on the couch. Kelso was sitting beside them and Fez was laying on the floor. The only member of the gand that was missing was Jackie. Hyde didn't know where she was but he did know that she was back in town. That was obvious seeing as Donna was here. But why he even cared where she was, was a mystery to him. 

"Turn off the T.V.," Whined Kelso. "I hate this stupid show" 

It was The Price Is Right. Hyde was sick of the show but what made him evan more sick was Kelso and the way he treated Jackie. Even though he was supposed to hate the girl, Hyde couldn't help but feel sorry for her when Kelso broke her heart for the last time. She would never take him back again. Hyde was proud of her for finally realizing that Michael Kelso was a complete idiot. 

But there he went again. Why should he be proud of her? He hated her right? 

It didn't matter. So he frogged Kelso in the arm. 

"Well I like this show," Hyde said. He didn't know why. "And we are going to watch it. Unless of course you would like me to punch you in the eye." 

"That's ok," said Kelso hurriedly. He did not like it when Hyde decided to pick on him.   
  
  
  


~¤~   
  
  
  


Jackie sat alone in her room with all of the lights turned off and the curtains drawn. She could barely tell that the room was pink even though it was almost noon. She wanted to go over to hang out in Eric's basement but she didn't want to face HIM. Surprisingly HIM was not Michael. It was Steven. For some reason, the whole time she was in Kenosha with Donna, even with all the hot guys everywhere, she couldn't stop thinking about him. He was constantly on her mind in a way that Michael never had been. It was scarring her. 

Finally she decided that she was being stupid by staying all alone in her room so she made herself pretty and then headed over to the basement. 

When she walked into the basement, she noticed that Steven looked at her in a funny way. She wondered what was going on inside of his head.   
  
  
  


~¤~   
  
  
  


When Jackie walked into the basement, Hyde could hardly stop looking at her. At one point she caught him looking at him, and she gave him a kind of quizzical look. After that everything was normal except for a few times when he caught her looking at him out of the corner of her eye. Funny thing was, he was doing the same thing. 

When everyone had gone, Hyde went back to his room and sat down on his bed. He looked through a box of photo's until he found the picture of him and Jackie at the prom. He stared at it for a very long time before searching for a frame to put it into. He set it up on his dresser. 

Steven Hyde had realized something. He was falling in love. With Jackie.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: So what do you think? This is only the first chapter so don't worry. Tell me what you think. I live on comments. 


	2. Realization

Disclaimer: As I have said before, I don't own That 70's Show. I wish I did. The plot however, is mine.   
  
  
  


~¤~   
  
  
  


Jackie and Donna were shopping at the mall. They had been walking around for half an hour trying to find the "perfect" pair of shoes for Donna because she and Eric were going on an anniversary date that night. Jackie wanted to make sure that her friend looked perfect. 

"Oh wouldn't these shoes look perfect on you?" Jackie asked when they had entered the final store. 

"Actually, I think they would go very nicely with my outfit." said Donna. They were silver strappy sandals with a heal that wasn't too, too high. For once Donna has actually in agreement with the little midget. After all, Jackie did know a lot about fashion, and Donna wanted to look her best tonight. "So what are your plans for this evening, seeing as Eric and I will be out for most of the night?" 

"I don't know," said Jackie. "I'll probably hang out in the basement. Michael has a date with some blonde slut so thankfully he wont be there to hit on me." Jackie was so tired of Michael trying to win back his place in her heart. Why didn't he understand that she had been hurt too much to ever even think of him romantically ever again. There were better people for her than Michael Kelso. Like Steven. 

Wait. Did she just think that. She could not believe she just thought that. But then again, maybe she could. That might explain why she had been thinking about him so much over the last few days. Maybe, just maybe, she might be starting to fall for Steven Hyde.   
  
  
  


~¤~   
  
  
  


Jackie and Hyde were sitting in the Foreman's basement. Kelso was out on his date with some girl called Rebecca or Rachel or something like that. Hyde didn't care. Foreman and Donna were out on their date at the Grape Vine. Fez was... somewhere. Probably trying to seduce the unlucky girls that go with their friends to the movies just to see the film. Hyde felt sorry for them. Fez could be a nuisance. 

So it was just Hyde and Jackie alone in the basement. For some reason Hyde didn't mind the fact that she was sitting on the couch beside him. In fact, he kind of liked it. He couldn't help but notice that she looked VERY hot tonight. She had on a short little skirt and a white blouse. Her hair was back in a classic ponytail. Her lips were a deep red. 

Why was he thinking of her lips? Things were starting to get out of his control and he didn't like that. Why did he even like her? He thought she was a spoiled brat, and a wimp, and a suck-up, and, and... yet he still liked her. He couldn't change that. It didn't really matter though because there was no way that she would ever like him. She went out with Kelso for god sakes. Hyde was not a Kelso kind of person. So therefore she would never like him. 

How wrong he was.   
  
  
  
  
  


~¤~   
  
  
  


Sitting next to Steven in the basement was torture for Jackie. She realized now that she really truly loved him. Maybe she always had. Hadn't she always come running to him with her troubles? She felt like she could trust him. She had also felt like she could trust Michael, and look what he did to her. But she felt a different type of trust for Steven. 

He looked so good just sitting there. He had on his favourite Led Zeppelin T-shirt and jeans, but he made them look like they were worth a million dollars. 

Glancing over at him, she saw that he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye. They locked eyes for a moment before he quickly went back to watching Gilligan's Island. Jackie inched towards him on the couch. He noticed but he didn't do anything. She thought that was strange. Usually if she did that he would get up and move to a different seat. But he didn't. Not that Jackie was disappointed. She moved so that they were sitting about half a foot away from each other. He was still concentrating on the T.V. Tentatively, she put one hand on his knee. Then he looked up.   
  
  
  


~¤~   
  
  
  


When she put her hand on his knee, that was it. He had pretended to not notice when she moved closer to him on the couch. But he could no longer ignore the little pixie sitting next to him on the couch with her hand on his leg. So he looked at her. 

She was regarding him with a strange look in her eyes. He stared at her for a moment before making a decision. 

He leaned forwards a little bit to softly press his lips to hers. He braced himself for the slap the never came. Instead, he felt her lisp start to kiss him back. After a moments hesitation, Hyde started to kiss Jackie with all of the love for her that had previously remained hidden even from himself. 

It was him that broke the kiss. 

"Wow." said Jackie. 

"Yeah, wow," repeated Hyde. 

"Did I know you would do that?" asked Jackie. 

"I doubt it." he said. "Why didn't you slap me. I was sure you would." 

"You know something Steven?"asked Jackie. "Maybe I didn't want to. Maybe I wanted you to kiss me." 

"You what?" asked Hyde, not believing her. 

"Yes Steven," she said very patiently, as if speaking to a child. "I wanted you to kiss me. I realized today that there was something missing in my life and that something was you." 

"Wow." said Hyde. "I've been starting to think the same thing about you recently." 

"Steven," she began. 

"Yes Jackie?" 

"I... I... I think I love you." 

"Well shut up and let me kiss you again." 

And she did. The kissed and kissed for a long time. They were in the middle of a huge make out session when Donna and Eric got back from their date. They were just walking in the door when the saw the two on the couch. 

"What the hell?" yelled Donna when she realized what was going on between the two "supposed" enemies. 

"Donna," said Eric, "I think we should leave."   
  
  
  


~¤~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Well what do you think? Its only the second chapter but I think that the story is going along well. Tell me what you think. Your comments make me a better writer. :D 


	3. Thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or any of the places in this story. The plot is mine but I don't know how important a thing that is.   
  
  
  


~¤~   
  
  
  


The next day Eric and Donna were sitting in the basement by themselves. The main topic of discussion was Jackie and Hyde. Eric could not believe that he had seen Hyde making out with Jackie. Hyde was his best friend and Eric couldn't even think of a time where Hyde hadn't hated Jackie. This was just wrong. 

When they had walked in on the disturbing scene, it had taken Eric a few minutes to realize what was going on. When he did, he thought it better to just leave rather the face the two who were making out on the couch. So he and Donna had left the basement and had gone up to his room. Luckily his parents weren't home or he would have been in big trouble. 

After a few minutes of silence, Donna started to say something about Jackie but Eric just couldn't think about those two at the moment so he shut Donna up with a kiss. There wasn't any talking for a long while. 

So here they were and they were talking abut Hyde and Jackie. Donna kept saying that she knew that the two of them would get together all along. Eric just couldn't believe this. 

"How could they do that to me? To us?" Eric whined. 

"They didn't do anything to you, you duffus." said Donna. "You are just overreacting." 

"I am not overreacting," cried Eric. What I saw was just wrong and now I am scarred for life." 

"No you aren't. Now stop being such a crybaby." Donna said, getting slightly annoyed. 

"But why didn't Hyde tell me that he like Jackie?" continued Eric. "I'm supposed to be his best friend." 

"Maybe Hyde just realised that he liked her very recently and hadn't had a chance to tell you," said Donna. "Jackie didn't tell me either." 

"Tell you what Donna?" asked a familiar voice. 

"Nothing, Jackie." said Donna quickly. 

"I'm sure." replied Jackie. 

"Man, what's wrong with Eric?" asked Hyde who had also just arrived. 

Eric was looking at the pair as if they had two heads. "Nothing's wrong with me. Nothing at all. Except for the fact that Donna and I saw you two making out on the couch last night!" 

"Eric!" cried Donna. "You weren't supposed to say anything!" 

"Hold on." said Hyde. "You two saw us?" 

"Yes." said Eric. 

"Well you better not say anything." growled Hyde. "It's none of your business." 

"But..." started Eric. 

"Shut up Foreman," stated Hyde. "C'mon Jackie. Let's leave Foreman to sort out his little problems"   
  
  
  


~¤~   
  
  
  


Jackie and Donna were sitting on the Foreman's porch. 

"So you and Hyde." said Donna 

"Yes, me and Steven." confirmed Jackie. 

"How did that happen?" Donna asked. 

"I'm not really sure. I have just seemed to be getting closer to him lately. Then last night, we were just sitting there and I moved a bit closer. He looked at me and then he kissed me. That's the last thing I remember. I didn't notice that you two had come in," said Jackie. 

"So he's a good kisser eh?" joked Donna. 

"A very good kisser." replied Jackie. subconsciously, she pressed her fingers to her lips. 

Donna was amused at this. "So is he a better kisser than Kelso?" 

"Much better. Michael can't even compare." 

"You are strange. You know that right?" said Donna. 

"You are just a heartless lumberjack. Now I have to be going. I told mother that I would get her some juice." 

"What ever," said Donna. "Hyde lover."   
  
  
  


~¤~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: It's a little short but its the best I can do right now. Tell me what you think. 


	4. Discovering

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Casey-Werner I think. I'm not that sure about that.   
  
  
  


~¤~   
  
  
  


Jackie and Hyde were sitting in the basement. Thankfully Eric and Donna were somewhere else. Kelso was off on a date with Pam Macey and Fez was at work. They just sat there watching TV. Finally Jackie couldn't take the silence anymore. 

"So they know, so what?" she asked him. 

"Did you ever think what would happen if Kelso found out?" asked Hyde in response to her question. 

"Not really, why?" 

"Because he will be so mad and then he will try to hurt me and then I will have to punch him in the eye." was Hyde's answer. 

"Well he deserves it." said Jackie fiercely. "I don't want him back ever again." 

"Are you sure about that Jackie?" asked Hyde. 

"Very sure." 

"Because if you aren't sure, I don't want to get into anything," he said. 

"Look Steven," she said. "Michael was my first, and therefore is special to me, but he has hurt me too much for me to ever love him again." 

"But why me?" he asked. "You deserve better." 

"Don't go telling yourself that Steven." said the pixie. "You are all I want." 

"Are you sure?" he asked, still doubtful. He wanted to be sure that she wasn't going to just run off the next time that Kelso called for her. Steven never showed it, but he was so afraid to get hurt again. 

"Yes, no stop worrying and kiss me." 

He obeyed.   
  
  
  


~¤~   
  
  
  


Jackie loved Steven's kisses. They were so much better than Michael's. He used varying pressure sometimes, and he could be both very tender and very passionate. She loved the way that his mouth tasted like coffee. When he kissed her, she couldn't think. All that mattered to her at those times were his lips on hers. They were very proper in some respects though because they kept all kisses above the neck and all hands outside of their clothes. 

Jackie didn't mind this too much as it gave her a chance to explore Steven's mouth without having to worry about other things. It was so carefree at the moment. There was no pressure to do anything from Steven because he respected her for some reason. And she started to love how he talked on and on about the corruption in the government and how society was out to get him. 

He acted tough but Jackie grew to understand that he really was a smart, caring, sensitive person, underneath his Zen mask. And she loved him for it. 

She only wished that he would trust her more. She knew it was because to many people that he had loved had left him but she still knew that he needed to trust her for them to have a complete relationship. 

It amazed her that she was actually thinking like this. With Michael, all she worried about was how she looked, and how embarrassing Michael was. It was all different with Steven. She actually found herself having intelligent conversations with him. He was actually pretty smart. 

The only thing worrying her was what would happen when Michael found out. It wouldn't be pretty. She just hoped that he would understand why she was with Steven and not him. He probably wouldn't but there was hope. She had to count on that.   
  
  
  


~¤~   
  
  
  


That night the whole gang was sitting in the basement. Kelso was hitting on Jackie again and Hyde was starting to get annoyed. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and hit Kelso on the arm. 

"What was that for?" Kelso asked. 

"Why do you keep hitting on Jackie? Don't you realize that she doesn't like you anymore?" said Hyde. "Why don't you leave her alone?" 

"Why should you care Hyde?" asked Kelso. 

"Because you are starting to get on my nerves with your constant crap." said Hyde. He couldn't say the real reason, not with Kelso there. 

"Well fine then, I will shut up." 

"Good." was all that Hyde said. 

During this exchange, Jackie had been watching Steven. She knew that he was going to do something right before he punched Kelso. She was proud of him for sticking up for her. She knew how he felt inside and she knew how hard it was for him to not do something about it. So she gave him a look that said that she wanted to get alone with him. He nodded then said that he needed to go check with Leo about his paycheck. After he had left, Jackie waited a few minutes before saying that she needed to get to the mall before it closed because she needed a new hand bag. 

The gang believed their excuses and as soon as Jackie got out of the basement, she saw Steven leaning against the Vista Cruiser. She ran up to him and hugged him hard. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. They kissed for ages and ages and Steven had just moved his hand down from her waist to her butt when they hear a voice cry out. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Kelso screamed. "Jackie, why does Hyde have his hand on your ass?" 

"Because I want him to." she replied. 

"What?" cried Kelso. "You . . . You . . . You want to be making out with Hyde?" 

"Yes Michael, I do." she said. 

"But . . . Why?" he asked. 

"Because I love him, and because I want to be with him." said the pixie. 

"And you don't want to be with me?" Kelso pouted. 

This time Hyde came in. "No, she doesn't you moron. Get it through your head." 

"Michael, I never want to be with you again," added Jackie. 

"Well fine!" said Kelso. "Just don't expect me to go back out t with you when you come crawling back to me." 

"I will never do that Michael." said Jackie. "Now go away." 

When Michael had left, Hyde turned to Jackie. 

"Did you mean what you said about loving me?" he asked. 

"Yes I did." she replied. 

"You sure?" 

"Yes and I don't want to go through that again." 

"Fair enough." he said right before he leaned in and kissed her as if the world was over.   
  
  
  


~¤~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: So . . . did you like this chapter? I think its ok but I'm not sure if Hyde is really in character. Tell me what you think so I can get better. 


	5. Question

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the charectors in this story. BOO HOO 

~*~ 

Now that Michael knew about them, Jackie wasn't all that worried anymore. She didn't need him, because she had all of the man that she wanted. Looking back, she wondered how she had ever gone out with him at all. All of those years, while she was busy getting her face sucked off by Michael, sitting in the very same room was the man that she now knew she loved. It was very strange. 

She knew that she had liked Steven before, but she soon grew out of it and went back to Michael. She prayed that she wouldn't gorw out of it this time around. She was falling to deep into love, to just snap out of it. 

Jackie knew how hard it was for Steven to even say that he loved her, like he did the other night. She didn't pressure him to say it, she knew that he would only say things when he ment them with the bottm of his heart. He had been hurt so badly during his life that there was a little peice that just couldn't be given away to anyone. She respected that. Maybe she even loved him more for it. 

Jackie stood up from the side of her bed. It was a Saturday and she had nothing to do so she wandered over to the basement, hoping that Steven would be there. He wasn't but Eric said that he would be back in about half-an-hour so she sat down to wait.   
  


~*~ 

Hyde had gone over to the Fotohut to get his paycheck. Leo was more than happy to see him and told him that he had thrown in a couple extra bucks in his paycheck for being such a big help round the store. Hyde looked at him kinda funny but took the money all the same. Hyde didn't really do anything around the Fotohut. 

On the way home, hyde was thinking about Jackie. As he drove by a flower shop he thought that maybe he should get some for her. He had never done that for anyone before, but yet Jakie wasn't just anyone. There was something about her that made him WANT to by her flowers. So he turned around and went back to the shop. 

When Hyde got back to the Foreman's he walked down the stairs to the basement. When he opened the door he saw Jackie seated on the couch. Her face brightened up when she saw him. Hey went and sat down beside her. 

"Hey Jacks," he said. 

"Hey yourself," she replied, smiling inwardly at the fact that he had a new nickname for her. 

"Um... can I talk to you outside for a minute?" he asked. 

"Sure." 

They walked out side and stood leaning agains the side of the garage. 

"I've been thinking," he started, "Would yu like to go maybe to dinner and a movie ney Saturday?" 

"Oh Steven!" she exclaimed. "I would love to!" 

"That's great! er That's Cool," he said. 

"What time?" she asked him. 

"Um... does 7 sound ok?" 

"Sure." she said. She leaned across the short distance between them and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "What do you say we go for a drive now?" she asked him, sounding inocent. 

"I say, LETS GO!" he replied. As they got in the car Hyde realized that he had just asked someone out on a date for the first time in his life.   
  


~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: So what did you think. Please read and review. 


	6. Wondering

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. They are from That 70's Show, and there is nothing that I can do about it. Boo Hoo!!

A/N: This may be a little off in regards to time with the last chapter but it's because I only had time to glace at the end of my last chappie before I got kicked off the computer and came and got the laptop. So I am sorry if it's a little off. It may not be but just in case . . . 

~*~

The days until Saturday flew by for two people in Point Place, Wisconsin. Those two people were, of course, Jackie Burkhardt and Steven Hyde. Every night after school the two of them would sit in Foreman's basement with their friends, just waiting. Finally it was Saturday.

Hyde was sitting in his chair in the basement. He glanced down at his watch. It read 6:00. He supposed that he should probably start to get ready for his date with Jackie. She had left an hour ago. He wondered why it took girls so long to get ready, but if Jackie was going to look even better than she had earlier, he didn't care. 

He took a shower and then put on the clothes that Mrs. Foreman had washed for him; a pair of tan cords and a blue button-down shirt he had found in the very back of his closet. He hadn't worn it in years. But then again, he hadn't been on a date in a long time. He looked at his watch again. 6:30. He might as well leave now. From what he remembered from Jackie whining about Kelso, she hated it when people were late. So he guessed he had better be early.

He went back into the main room in the basement, and grabbed his keys. Kelso gave a cat call.

"Looking good Hyde," he jeered. "You going to court or something?"

"No," said Fez. "He's got a date."

"You have a date?" asked Eric, disbelievingly. "Oh, let me guess, it's with the devil right?"

"Jackie is not the devil, man." Said Hyde. "And ya, I have a date."

"Man, just tell her that when she finally wakes up, I'll be here for her." Said Kelso.

"Kelso, man, that's not going to happen, and now I've gotta go or I'll be late." Retorted Hyde. With that he turned and left the basement.

~*~

Jackie was sitting in front of her dresser, staring at herself in the mirror. She decided that she looked perfect. She just hoped Steven wouldn't think she was trying too hard. She just wanted to look her best for Steven. She really cared about him. More so than Michael anyway. She glanced at the clock. 6:50. She hoped Steven would there soon, she hated it when people were late. Just then she heard a car pull up in the driveway. Jackie grabbed her purse and raced down the stairs, only stopping to check her reflection in the mirror at the bottom of the stairs. Steven knocked and she opened the door. 

"Hey," she said.

"Hey." Was the reply. "You ready to go?"

"Ya sure, just let me grab my coat." Jackie said. She picked up her jacket and said, "Let's go."

Steven ushered her out the door before closing it behind them.

~*~

Hyde drove the two of them to The Grapevine. He had saved up enough money to pay for the evening out, so that Jackie could have anything she wanted. It was against his whole code to eat at expensive restaurants. The government was just trying to get more money from the American citizens by making think the food was better than that of cheaper places. It was all a big scam as far as he was concerned. But if he was going to go around with Jackie, he needed to do things like this. He may not like it but it might turn out to be worth it. Jackie was hot after all. He couldn't deny that.

So here he was, at The Grapevine. Hyde helped Jackie out of the car and then led her into the restaurant. They sat down at a little corner table and soon a waiter came to take their orders. Jackie, strangely, ordered the cheapest thing on the menu. Hyde thought that was strange. Kelso had always complained that she ordered the most expensive thing she could whenever she was out with him. Maybe she was changing. 

After the meal, Hyde paid and they went off to the movies. Jackie wanted to see some romance flick and after some arguing, Hyde consented. They didn't end up seeing much of the movie. They were more interested in each other. At the end of the show, Hyde drove Jackie to her house and saw her to the door.

On the way home Hyde thought about the evening. It hadn't been so bad after all. He might have actually enjoyed it. He was starting to really enjoy spending time with the little pixie. That was scarey. He thought she had enjoyed the date too but he wasn't sure. He only hoped she had.

~*~

When Jackie got home, she put away her coat before heading up to her room. She changed into her pajamas before getting under the covers. She had really enjoyed her night out. She had purposely ordered the cheapest thing on the menu. She wasn't sure if Steven could afford what she normally ordered when she was out with Michael. And kissing him. Well, that was absolutely the best thing in the world. She didn't think there was anything better than kissing him. She was so glad that she was with Steven. He made her feel so good. She only hoped that he felt the same way.

~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: Well I hope you liked it. It may not be THAT long, but I think it's pretty good. Please Review. I will answer you in the next chapter. 


	7. Clouds

**A/N - **Wow, I haven't updated this story in a while. I've kinda been working on other stories and I forgot about it.

This chapter is kinda short but It was the best I could do. I've kinda lost my origional thread, so if I don't find it soon, I'll be ending this within a few chapters. To everyone who has reviewed, a HUGE thanx, and I hope that this is up to your standards.

* * *

The next day had a slow start to it. As it was a Saturday, none of the gang were up before 10:00. When Steven Hyde finally crawled out of bed and had a shower, it was nearing lunch time. He walked back into his room after his shower with only a towel around him, to find someone already in the room. A short, black haired, cheerleader someone.

When she saw what he was wearing, or rather not, she stared a bit, not _extremely_ noticeably, but Hyde noticed just the same.

"Uh... Hey Jackie," he said, slightly uncomfortably. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought that I would drop by and say hello, and then in you come half naked. I'm just going to turn around now so that you can get dressed."

"Good idea," he said as he rummaged around in his dresser. He pulled on his underwear and a pair of jeans. " You can turn around now."

When she saw him topless her breath caught fora moment before she composed herself. He was so_ hot_! Well she knew that but still . . .

"So," said Jackie, " I was wondering if you wanted to do something today. Like go out to the water tower or something?"

Hyde thought about it for a moment before agreeing. "Sure," he said.

They got in Hyde's car and drove out to the water tower. All the way there, Jackie couldn't help but realize how _good_ he smelled. It was almost intoxicating. When the car was finally parked, Jackie reached over and poked Steven in the side. He poked her back. Soon they were in the midst of an all out tickle war, with him on top of her, tickling her mercilessly. Suddenly he stopped and looked deep into her eyes. He moved his head down and brought his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

The kiss soon got deeper and more passionate and it became a full fledged make-out session. Hyde was loving it. Jackie's hands were running up and down his back and chest and tangling in his curly hair. Too soon, in her opinion, he broke away from her.

"D'you still want to go walk around?" he asked her.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Let's go then."

Jackie and Hyde got out of car and walked hand in hand around the water tower and then went up to sit on the edge. The two sat in silence for a while, looking out over Point Place, watching the clouds move gracefully through the sky above. Finally Jackie spoke.

"I have to go to this party type ting tonight," she said, "and I was wondering..."

"You want me to go with you?" finished Hyde.

"Yeah."

"I dunno. For how long?"he asked.

"A few hours. I'm sure we could skip out early and go back to my place. It's not as if my parents are home."

"I suppose I could manage that."

"Good." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Let's go."

They got back in the car and drove back to the Forman's. Jackie left to go to Donna's and Hyde went down to the basement.

Eric and Kelso were sitting on the couch. When Kelso saw Hyde he got up and left. Hyde looked after him for a moment before taking his place on the couch.

"He's still pissed at me, eh?" he asked Eric.

"You have no idea. He won't shut up about it. I guess he'll get over it eventually but right now..."

"Man, he's so stupid. If he didn't break her heart in the first place this wouldn't have happened. It's not my fault, but I'm not complaining." said Hyde, grinning at his last sentence. Eric laughed.

* * *

Next Chapter- the party, and afterwards. 


End file.
